


【晗芳】默

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC
Summary: ※就是一个……很没内味的戏精夫夫role play※“分开不见面绝交三十年”是他俩《学哑语》用过的包袱，也不知道为什么是三十年※特地写了笑场梗不知道有没有人注意（doge），他俩近期版本的《学哑语》我觉得还挺有意思的，看到有些人说老是出人物什么的，我个人觉得（强调我是个血空）这个节目好像没有真的把哑巴当人设吧…人物难道不是吹牛逼的相声演员吗（误），纯粹个人不懂行想法※有任何冒犯实在抱歉，迟来给您鞠躬了
Relationships: 晗芳, 郭霄汉/孙九芳
Kudos: 37





	【晗芳】默

他猜想自己此刻或许该全身的皮肤都被情欲蒸得泛红。腰肢被弄着弄着就脱了力渐渐发软，坠在床上服服帖帖，胯部又被人捞起来，被抹着冰凉润滑剂的稍有些粗糙的手指伸进了深处。

他是挑事的，把自己伪装成迷了路的小鹿来找猎人庇护，郭霄汉当然不是什么童话里的善人，既是送上门的猎物，一般没有再让他自己走出去的道理。

这副年轻的身子大概是有些时日不经情事，孙九芳难耐地蹭着，不明白为什么郭霄汉都硬成这样还只管给他用手，身下的床单弄得凌乱，倒不觉得会太狼狈的，只是煎熬。

孙九芳说不了话，不然他一定愿意直白地求他，没所谓这会儿在人身下成了这副样子的起因并不体面，他会告诉郭霄汉他想要，要他进来，他完全愿意被他的猎人吃干抹净。

可惜他是个哑巴，可幸他是个哑巴。

拜帖都是他亲手写的，他字好看，这年头有手写拜帖的实属有心，不过那根本没去到郭家父母那儿去，被未来可能要叫他妹夫的人拦截下来，当着他面撕了。

“我妹妹要嫁也得嫁个会说话的。”

他俩私下里谈判，对方眼神深邃锐利，他深知自己是什么人。孙九芳无声地叹气，跟他连书空带比划，我不会说话，你不也跟我在一起过吗。

他看见郭霄汉眉头一拧。

我跟你，分开不见面，绝交三十年啦。孙九芳靠近过去牵他的手，指头都热热的，抬起眼睛来看他：我们现在不相干的，你理会我做什么呢。

他倒霉在表现欲过强，否则不至于惹恼了人家，现在被人摁在床上教训。他知道自己确实没什么太强的道德感，不然不会分明是凌辱的意思，他觉得不是自己在受难，他痛快于让人失控沉沦。

“三十年？你有三十岁？”郭霄汉似笑不笑地臊他。他知道小哑巴没个准话，就是只爱扑蝴蝶的猫，图个好玩而已，一段日子可以百倍计算，一时兴起可以当山盟海誓过，他根本没当真过他们的过往，又何至于在现在新的立场里又来引诱他。孙九芳他驳不了自己，张了张嘴发出干涩的气音，眼睛里的光动了动，开始顾着咬嘴唇。

郭霄汉持着他腰胯的手移过去手法轻缓地抚了抚男孩的性器，手心干燥，从根部揉上囊袋，很单纯地皮肤相触蹭起一点儿碎碎绵密的异感，前端湿漉漉的都是冒的水，借用来加剧快感的制造，孙九芳被摸得喘息连连，喉咙发紧，呻吟声也嘶哑着，不多时被弄射出来，身子高高抬起又跌落，攥着床单的双手绷得指节泛白。

对方的手指从他后面撤出，高潮弄得孙九芳眼睛有些红，像只猫一样喉咙里咕噜咕噜，半天发出来沙哑的拟声词，大口大口喘着气。他两条腿光着，上身还穿着整齐，奶棕色的毛衣稍长一些，不小心下摆就弄脏了，郭霄汉把手探进去，毛衣里一件薄薄的中袖被卷高，手往胸膛上揉搓，顺着清瘦身躯显出的肋骨摸索。

小哑巴掌根抵在他肩上，呜呜地发出声音，让他注意到自己，郭霄汉眯着眼睛认了一会儿他的眼神：“怎么？”

“唔……”刚释放过一回，孙九芳整个人发懒着卧着，抬手给他比划。

郭霄汉往他一边乳粒上捏，不看他，脸色冷着：“娶我妹的事情免谈，再讨价还价就把你绑起来。”

孙九芳瞪了他一眼，一边腿屈起来蹬他的腰，两手把他的右手牵过来，用力地抓了两下要他看着。他舔了舔嘴唇，上去含住郭霄汉一根手指，抓着他的手让那根手指在自己口中搅动被舔舐，抬起眼睛来无辜而带引诱意味地看他，末了把指头沾上的唾液吮干净，在指尖上咬一下才放开，用袖子擦了擦嘴唇。

“……”

他不是做来让人无动于衷的。而鼻息接近的时候，孙九芳却还是偏开脸闪躲了，郭霄汉的吻只得堪堪落在眼睫上，像捕住一只脆弱的蝶。

孙九芳将毛衣的高领往上拉，掩得只露出湿盈盈的眼，不让人吻，胳膊举起来要缠着郭霄汉，搭到他肩上时让人捏了捏，指尖被人攥在了掌心里，不轻不重把那些骨节拧住。孙九芳偷偷把双腿夹上了郭霄汉的腰，眼神纯情得要死，却挺着腰用腿心去蹭他，毛衣直接触碰身体到底还是有些粗糙了，动作间蹭着被捻得红肿的乳尖又疼又酥麻，身躯都微微战栗起来。

他看郭霄汉的眼睛。他见得到他把情欲压在眼底，此刻既然已经做到如此，害羞的资格也不配有了，他只能期待他。

“你看你现在的样子，”郭霄汉咬他的耳垂，“你不配说要娶别人。”

“嗯……”

郭霄汉伏下身子，物件抵上粘湿的穴口，腰向前一挺顶入大半截，贪心的小哑巴被顶得一声惊喘，沙哑浑浊叫得算不得好听。他表达不了要轻点儿还是用力，那双眼睛的水色一下便充盈了起来，容纳得太吃力以至于眼睛不自觉地眯起，像随时能哭出来一般。

臀肉被人揉捏了几下之后挨了一掌，“你不是熟门熟路得很么，还知道怎么暗示我，别一副没做过的样子。放松，听话。”

孙九芳呼吸发急，缓缓睁眼看向他，嘴唇抿紧着，垂着眼角好似有点被说委屈了，吸了吸鼻子，又不知怎的笑了一下，抬手扯了扯毛衣的高领把表情掩饰，当真有点不好意思，然后被人更重地打了一下屁股，挺腰在甬道里狠狠抽动。最敏感的一块软肉不多时便被人撞上，激得他倒吸一口气，搂着郭霄汉的手本能地用力扣进皮肉里，要让对方也感觉到疼。

郭霄汉加了速抽插，次次摩擦着甬道的褶壁往更深顶，孙九芳被撞得掉了眼泪，快感酿得过于汹涌，他没法叫郭霄汉慢一点，脚趾都快活得蜷缩着，痛苦而快慰地被弄出些出于本能的叫，无关于会不会说话，自然也传达不清他的意味。对方肯定是故意的，他被刺激得腿发软，推搡着郭霄汉的肩膀想让他知道这对自己过于激烈，他偏不往要轻一点的方向想，只当小哑巴是还不满足，捏着他的腰就往更深处送去，恼得他在压着自己的人背上直挠。郭霄汉舔他的耳廓，让他听见自己的喘息，裹着软骨的皮肉在唇舌间滚烫，或者亲吻他的眼睛，感受他的眼睫的颤动。硬着的性器在两人身体中间蹭着实在让人难受，孙九芳嗯啊地发出些音节，也不知道郭霄汉能不能懂，他想郭霄汉帮帮他。

不知是他不理会还是没听到，耳畔确实是吵的，喘息声，抽插的水声，肉体相互拍打的声音和床的声响样样泛滥，孙九芳不得不自己把手伸下去，上位者才滞后地发觉自己遗忘了爱抚，把小哑巴的手牵开，自己替他完成抚慰。

这种事情不知为何总是他给自己做比自己来舒服。孙九芳舒服得胸膛挺起，空闲的双手摸摸郭霄汉的喉结，滑到他心口。

他用指腹紧贴着皮肉写画，抖得不成样子，都是被操干得狠了招致的，郭霄汉也辨别不出那是什么。他把孙九芳冲撞得发晕，抓过他的手按在心口捏着不放，另一手扣着孙九芳的腰胯蹂躏开始痉挛的肠肉，让人颤着自觉绞紧了身子乖乖圈在他身上。他把身体稍抬起，知道孙九芳快到了极限，握着他的性器摩挲顶部，过于渴求的快感弄得孙九芳头昏脑胀，指甲死扣着拳心在郭霄汉手中泄了出来。

孙九芳餍足地放空了好一会儿。

缓过神来时，郭霄汉已经去浴室放好水，孙九芳犯着懒不肯起，他便爬上床去挠他的腰，俯下身毫无感情地威胁：“快去，一会儿水凉了。再不起我亲你了。”

孙九芳闻言腾地爬起来往后退，嗓音嘶哑着：“不能亲！感冒染给你了怎么办！”

郭霄汉把人捞下床往浴室带：“让你多穿几件不听，现在好了吧连累我跟你一块儿不痛快。”

“其实我觉得你挺痛快的，嘻嘻。”孙九芳顺从地脱了上衣，浸进浴缸里冲他笑。着凉之后嗓子干疼以至于边说边咳嗽，郭霄汉表情复杂地看了他一眼：“是您创意好。”

“你好凶啊刚才。”他趴在浴缸边撒娇一般开口，看这个戏精是怎么下了床就不好意思起来，托着腮帮子故意揶揄，“戏真足！”

“谢谢，我觉得你还是做哑巴比较可爱。”郭霄汉相当别扭地打开他的手，“……下不为例。”

【end】

**Author's Note:**

> ※就是一个……很没内味的戏精夫夫role play
> 
> ※“分开不见面绝交三十年”是他俩《学哑语》用过的包袱，也不知道为什么是三十年
> 
> ※特地写了笑场梗不知道有没有人注意（doge），他俩近期版本的《学哑语》我觉得还挺有意思的，看到有些人说老是出人物什么的，我个人觉得（强调我是个血空）这个节目好像没有真的把哑巴当人设吧…人物难道不是吹牛逼的相声演员吗（误），纯粹个人不懂行想法
> 
> ※有任何冒犯实在抱歉，迟来给您鞠躬了


End file.
